Simon Says Redux
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: Simon Says ended WAY too soon. come read the ending.


A/N: This story makes absolutely no sense when you think about the episodes that follow _'Simon Says', _but this is what I think should have happened following the installment of the show. Thanks for bearing with me.

"I forgot my phone," he whispered softly before they fell against each other, tears pouring down her cheeks and his, although she couldn't see them.

That was days ago, but she still remembered it vividly. She'd almost been killed if Jack hadn't recalled leaving his cellular phone in Sue's apartment after bringing her bags into her room for her. Simon had rolled over and he'd rushed to her side to make sure she was alright. If she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could pick up the trace odor of his after shave and the warmth of his arms around her.

A small smile graced her lips and as she let the warmth of the memory envelop her, she neglected to notice the approach of the object of her affections. He tapped her shoulder and smiled softly before asking her if she wanted to go grab a coffee before she had to go testify against Simon.

"I'm not sure caffeine is a good idea for me right now."

"Tea?" he offered gently. "Or hot chocolate?" With a smile, she realized it was his way of getting her out of the office for a little while to relax her before she had to speak at the trial of the man who tried to kill her. She turned behind her and took her coat off the hook before putting the leash on Levi and letting Jack escort her out of the building with his arm hooked around hers.

"Thank you," she whispered as they walked along the street, a cup of hot chocolate in both their hands. She sipped hers slowly, appreciating the heat it gave her since Jack wasn't holding her anymore. He stood just behind her and she knew he was being careful for her, but she couldn't help wishing he was with her instead of beside her. As if he could read her mind, he took a large step forward and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, earning a silent nod. "I'm going with you."

"What?" He smiled and bent his head a little.

"I'm not letting you face Simon all alone. He will be in court and I'm not letting you go into that room alone, knowing you're about to see him again. It's not fair for you to go through this all alone."

"Thank you, but you've done enough for me in this case," she said softly, her voice a little bit shaky. Jack's smile fell and he pulled her into him again, stroking her hair and holding her close as the few stray tears she had passed. Once they did, he released her and held her shoulders in his hands. "Jack, please…"

"Sue, I want to be there for you. You think you'll be fine, but when you get out of there, you'll need someone to talk to. Trust me." Her mind shouted in her skull 'With my life!', but all she could manage was a tiny grin of submission. Jack felt her shoulders sag beneath his hands. "Sue, what's wrong?" he breathed out, releasing her shoulders to tilt her chin up to face him. "Sue, please tell me," he begged softly before staring deep into her eyes. Emotions swirled within them and, before either of them could second guess themselves, he gently guided their lips together.

Sue responded silently for a moment before a gentle whimper escaped her throat. Jack moaned softly and as their tiny sounds of pleasure reverberated against each other, their kiss deepened, her arms curling around his neck while his circled her upper torso, his hands cupping her shoulder blades and caressing the flesh through her jacket. He hand moved up her back and she felt it cradle the back of her head, holding her against him as the fingertips massaged her scalp. The feel of his hands in her hair made her moan again and, with a surge of empowerment, she arched slightly into him, parting her lips against his.

"Sue," he mumbled against her mouth, letting her know he had something to say. Reluctantly, she pulled her mouth away from his and looked deep into his eyes. He smiled. "Sue Thomas, I want to go with you into court. Then… I want to comfort you all night long. I want to wake up next to you tomorrow morning and kiss you like I just did to wipe that cute, sleepy expression from your face. I want to love you for the rest of our lives and I want to start by being with you in court later today."

Tears streaked Sue's cheeks as she watched his lips move before her, making her mouth twitch between a surprised frown and a tiny smile. He grinned warmly and used the back of his index knuckle to wipe one of the stray tears from her cheek before hugging her close and tight, pressing delicate kisses to her temple and hair line as his hands caressed her softly. He leaned into her and sighed. She choked on a small sob and he lifted his head from her shoulder as he smiled down at her.

"Do you mean… you love me?" she asked softly. His grin grew and he cupped her chin in his hand.

"I don't just love you. I'm _in_ love with you, Susan Thomas. I love you with all my heart." Her mouth snapped shut again and she stared at him once more as her lower lip trembled tenderly. His smile began to thin as he watched her stare at him unresponsively and, for a few moments, he thought he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. He stared back at her in mild horror. "Sue, please… say something."

Then, ever so slowly, her lips began to curl up at the corners as she watched his face morph back and forth between fear and giddiness. With a deep breath, she moved towards him and stood just inches from his face. Jack held his breath as he watched her hand stretch towards his face. Her fingers grazed his jaw line and his breathing hitched for a second as they stopped on his lips.

"I love you, too, Jack," she whispered with soft sobs choking her up. Jack smiled and pulled her back to him for another sweet and tender kiss, making her smile back in joy. Their kiss was passionate and yet gentle, but it felt as if they were both about to burst into flames. When they parted again, they were both smiling like fools.

"Sue…" he breathed quietly, the smile still unexplainably in place as he brought up the next topic of conversation. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was to see that guy on top of you?" he asked softly while his smile turned nervous. "It was only a few days later that it actually hit me. I damn near lost you," he whispered softly before softly kissing her once more. She chuckled against his lips before he hooked their arms together again as they walked further down the street. Suddenly, he stopped her and pulled her in for another brief kiss.

"Jack," she gasped softly, "I you can't control yourself here, what will happen when we're back at the office?"

"This…" he whispered, pressing his lips to hers one more time.

"Jack!" she gasped again. He just smiled and pulled her into his side, leaning his head on hers and sighing. With a grin, he looked at her and pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Let's go get this over with. Then we can go grab some lunch with the others."

"Should we… tell them?" she asked softly. One corner of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile and he pressed another passionate kiss to her lips. With a tiny cocky smirk, he gazed down at her.

"How about we let the find it out for themselves? We could drop little hints here and there," and, with one last kiss to her cheek, he held her close and walked off with her by his side.

-Fin-


End file.
